The present invention relates to a display and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention provides a novel liquid crystal display having a relatively high transmittance and a relatively high aperture ratio. The present invention also provides a method of manufacturing the same.
Rapid progress in the device performance of active matrix liquid crystal displays ("LCDs") has opened a wide range of the applications, such as flat panel television ("TV") systems, and high-information content monitors for portable computers.
A common type of technology used in these displays is conventional twisted nematic ("TN") display mode. Conventional TN display mode, however, has intrinsic properties of narrow viewing characteristics and slow response time. Most particularly, TN has slow response time for gray scale operation.
In order to solve these limitations, various techniques used in liquid crystal displays (i.e., LCDs) have been suggested or suggested. As merely an example, techniques such as a multi-domain TN structure, and an optically compensated birefringence ("OCB") mode that compensates physical characteristics of the liquid crystal molecules have been proposed.
Although the multi-domain structure is often useful in improving the viewing angle, any enhancement of the viewing zone is generally limited. Additionally, an intrinsic property of slow response time still remains unsolved, in part, and processes for forming the multi-domain structure are often complicated and difficult to achieve. In contrast, the OCB mode has typically proved to have better electro-optic performances, including viewing characteristics and response time. The OCB mode, however, may have difficulties in controlling conformation of the liquid crystal molecules for self-compensation structure via a bias voltage.
Other technologies such as an in-plane switching ("IPS") mode where electrodes for controlling the liquid crystal molecules are formed on the same substrate has been proposed. As an example, M. Oh-e, M. Ohta, S.Aratani, and K. Kondo in "Proceeding of the 15th International Display Research Conference", p. 577 by Society for Information Display and the intrinsic of Television Engineer of Japan (1995) describe an IPS mode. The display with IPS mode also has numerous limitations. Since these displays often use materials that are opaque, display transmittance often decreases. In some cases, a back light with high intensity light is used, which is undesirable for lower powered portable computing applications, as well as others. Additional limitations include difficulty in manufacturing, which often involves complex planarization processes. These and other limitations are described throughout the present specification.
From the above, it is seen that an improved technique for fabricating an LCD display is highly desirable.